


missed connections

by zyximb



Series: ♡Valentine's Special 2018♡ [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Craigslist, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Jongdae forces Baekhyun to reply to a Missed Connection ad on Craigslist thinking he might've found his soulmate.  Baekhyun doubts it, but hey, it's Valentine's Day and he's single and in need of a date.





	missed connections

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLIjwMq0iNs&t=82s)
> 
> also unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes ♡

##  **Hot brunette guy w/ droopy eyes - m4m (Subway Station)** Posted about 3 hours ago

You got off. I got on.

You: Brunette. Short. Tight jeans. Thick thighs.

Me: Black cap.Tall. Glasses. I want you.

 

Don’t think you saw me, you were your phone, but I definitely saw you. It’s Valentine’s Day so if you see this, I think it could be fate? ;)

 

  * do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers



 

“He’s definitely looking for you.”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at the screen before rolling his eyes at Jongdae. “That could literally be _anyone_.”

Jongdae jumps up from the bean bag and dramatically throws himself on his best friend’s back, shoving his phone into the other’s face. Baekhyun wonders why the other is even looking through the Missed Connections section of Craigslist when he’s already in a happy relationship with Minseok. “Come on, Baek! Posted _three_ hours ago! Subway station! You were literally just there three hours ago! And brunette! Short! Tight jeans! Thick thighs! That’s exactly how anyone would describe you, I’m telling you, it’s your soulmate.”

The other scoffs, slaps Jongdae’s hand away so he can continue watching his latest drama episode in peace. “I’m not gonna meet my soulmate on fucking craigslist. He could be a serial killer for all I know!”

“Come oonnnn,” his best friend whines. “You haven’t gotten laid in like months and it’s the day of love, don’t you think you deserve it?”

Baekhyun shoots him an offended look and shoves him off the bed. “It hasn’t been _months_! And stay out of my love life, you maniac.”

“Come on just email him and see if he’s cute! It’s not like you have any plans tonight anyway.” Baekhyun glares at his best friend for rubbing the fact that he’s single on Valentine’s Day in his face. He should really get a new best friend, he thinks.

“You don’t have anything to lose! Just ask him for a pic and if he’s cute then ask to meet up for dinner or something.”

Baekhyun sighs and Jongdae breaks out in a toothy grin because he knows he’s won. He’s always been good at getting what he wants. He excitedly bounces on the bed as he watches Baekhyun pull out his phone and go to his email to send the stranger from the subway a message.

 

**To: Park Chanyeol [** **pcy-is-the-best@gmail.com** **]**

**From: Byun Baekhyun [** **baekhyunee@gmail.com** **]**

_Missed Connection on Craigslist!_

Hey i think i might be the guy ur lookin for from the subway station today?

**Wed 02/14/18  3:35 PM**

 

“This is stupid, what if he doesn’t even reply?” Baekhyun sighs. Jongdae’s about to say something when the other’s phone buzzes. He grins at the other and nudges his arm, encouraging him to check the notification.

 

**To: Byun Baekhyun [** **baekhyunee@gmail.com** **]**

**From: Park Chanyeol [** **pcy-is-the-best@gmail.com** **]**

_Re: Missed Connection on Craigslist!_

Oh shit, really??!?!?!!?!? You were wearing ripped blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue flannel right?

:)

**Wed 02/14/18  3:36 PM**

 

“See! I told you,” Jongdae chirps.

The other’s slowly shaking his head, his bottom lip finding its way between his teeth. It’s a habit of his whenever he’s nervous or anxious. “That was fast…a little _too_ fast. He seems kinda creepy.” Jongdae shushes him before looking back at his phone to type a reply.

 

**To: Park Chanyeol [** **pcy-is-the-best@gmail.com** **]**

**From: Byun Baekhyun [** **baekhyunee@gmail.com** **]**

_Re: Re: Missed Connection on Craigslist!_

Lol yeah that was me.

**Wed 02/14/18  3:42 PM**

 

**To: Byun Baekhyun [** **baekhyunee@gmail.com** **]**

**From: Park Chanyeol [** **pcy-is-the-best@gmail.com** **]**

_Re: Re: Re: Missed Connection on Craigslist!_

Awesome !!! Didn’t think id find you tbh !!!!! :) Not to be weird or creepy or anything but can you send me a pic so i know you’re not catfishing me? ^-^

**Wed 02/14/18  3:45 PM**

 

**To: Park Chanyeol [** **pcy-is-the-best@gmail.com** **]**

**From: Byun Baekhyun [** **baekhyunee@gmail.com** **]**

_Re: Re: Re: Re: Missed Connection on Craigslist!_

Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?? Lol what if you’re some creepy serial killer or stalker… :/

**Wed 02/14/18  3:49 PM**

 

**To: Byun Baekhyun [** **baekhyunee@gmail.com** **]**

**From: Park Chanyeol [** **pcy-is-the-best@gmail.com** **]**

_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Missed Connection on Craigslist!_

Ah… right.. I guess this is pretty creepy since u don’t even know what i look like LOL! Here’s a pic of me ^_^ I was the tall guy w/ black hair and glasses ! do u remember me??? :)

**Attachment:** [ **me.jpg** ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2d/7d/40/2d7d40d3264366ae0c49877551acda36.jpg)

****

**Wed 02/14/18  3:52 PM**

 

“Oh my fucking god.” Jongdae’s jaw is hanging wide open as he stares at the image of the stranger on the screen. “He’s fucking hot.”

Baekhyun would be lying if he said his heart didn’t just skip a beat. Speechless, he stares at the screen for a few seconds before his friend grabs and shakes him, urging him to send back his cutest selfie on his phone.

“He’s hot _and_ tall, how did you miss him you idiot?” Jongdae scoffs.

“Probably because you kept spamming my phone and telling me to stop by the bakery to get you cookies so I was looking at my phone!”

 

**To: Park Chanyeol [** **pcy-is-the-best@gmail.com** **]**

**From: Byun Baekhyun [** **baekhyunee@gmail.com** **]**

_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Missed Connection on Craigslist!_

I don’t really recognize you tbh… sorry >.< but here’s a pic of me!

**Attachment:** [ **selfie.jpg** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2b/3c/c7/2b3cc7daf3140e5989cf4f5300d6be5d--instagram-exo-baekhyun-selfie.jpg)

****

**Wed 02/14/18  3:55 PM**

 

**To: Byun Baekhyun [** **baekhyunee@gmail.com** **]**

**From: Park Chanyeol [** **pcy-is-the-best@gmail.com** **]**

_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Missed Connection on Craigslist!_

Yes !!! It is you!!!! Wow !!!! I’m so happy i found you !!! you’re like… really cute btw, cuter than i remember !! ;) do you wanna meet up for coffee or smth tonight??? :)

**Wed 02/14/18  3:56 PM**

 

**To: Park Chanyeol [** **pcy-is-the-best@gmail.com** **]**

**From: Byun Baekhyun [** **baekhyunee@gmail.com** **]**

_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Missed Connection on Craigslist!_

Definitely !! and sex !!!

**Wed 02/14/18  3:59 PM**

 

Baekhyun is most definitely going to be needing a new best friend.

 

**To: Park Chanyeol [** **pcy-is-the-best@gmail.com** **]**

**From: Byun Baekhyun [** **baekhyunee@gmail.com** **]**

_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:  Missed Connection on Craigslist!_

OMG SORRY THAT WASN’T ME, MY BEST FRIEND TOOK MY PHONE SERIOUSLY THAT WASN’T ME!! HE’S AN ASSHOLE!!

**Wed 02/14/18  4:00 PM**

 

**To: Byun Baekhyun [** **baekhyunee@gmail.com** **]**

**From: Park Chanyeol [** **pcy-is-the-best@gmail.com** **]**

_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Missed Connection on Craigslist!_

Hahahahah! It’s okay. I’m with my best friend too, he’s also an asshole.

P.s. I wouldn’t be against the sex btw ;)

**Attachment:[jonginnie.jpg](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DNYMWyAVoAAZ8Lw.jpg)**

**Wed 02/14/18  4:02 PM**

 

**To: Park Chanyeol [** **pcy-is-the-best@gmail.com** **]**

**From: Byun Baekhyun [** **baekhyunee@gmail.com** **]**

_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:  Missed Connection on Craigslist!_

Lol your friend looks cute! ^^

**Wed 02/14/18  4:04 PM**

 

**To: Byun Baekhyun [** **baekhyunee@gmail.com** **]**

**From: Park Chanyeol [** **pcy-is-the-best@gmail.com** **]**

_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:  Missed Connection on Craigslist!_

And i’m not ? :(((

I told him that and he said thanks ur cute too but i told him to back off bc ur mine !!

**Wed 02/14/18  4:07 PM**

 

**To: Park Chanyeol [** **pcy-is-the-best@gmail.com** **]**

**From: Byun Baekhyun [** **baekhyunee@gmail.com** **]**

_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:  Missed Connection on Craigslist!_

You’re cute too >///<

Btw when u said u were tall...like how tall?

**Wed 02/14/18  4:10 PM**

 

**To: Byun Baekhyun [** **baekhyunee@gmail.com** **]**

**From: Park Chanyeol [** **pcy-is-the-best@gmail.com** **]**

_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Missed Connection on Craigslist!_

This tall! ^^

**2 Attachments:[legs.jpg](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DPkSx3eUQAARt1Y.jpg)** **,[photobooth.jpg](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DUmoKUyVwAAPjM1.jpg)**

****

**Wed 02/14/18  4:12 PM**

 

**To: Park Chanyeol [** **pcy-is-the-best@gmail.com** **]**

**From: Byun Baekhyun [** **baekhyunee@gmail.com** **]**

_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:  Missed Connection on Craigslist!_

Hahah you’re cute >//<

Since you’re blessing me with all these photos here’s one for you ~

**Attachment:** [ **pizza.jp** **g** ](https://pm1.narvii.com/6517/270aa5a901860d2bed045ef82a23cc77313f7413_hq.jpg)

****

**Wed 02/14/18  4:15 PM**

 

**To: Byun Baekhyun [** **baekhyunee@gmail.com** **]**

**From: Park Chanyeol [** **pcy-is-the-best@gmail.com** **]**

_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:  Missed Connection on Craigslist!_

Yeah ik, tall, cute,handsome, the total package!

Omg !!!! stop !!! youre gonna kill me with your cuteness !!!!!!

Im guessing you like pizza?? Pizza tonight then? Please yes bc if you don’t i think im gonna die of sadness :(

**Wed 02/14/18  4:17 PM**

 

Baekhyun isn’t sure if he’s found his soulmate per se, but he’s definitely got himself a hot date and that’s good enough for now.

And besides, who needs sex when you have pizza, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo~ this is a part of my little Valentines drabble series! I wanted to write a cute drabble based on cute prompts for each of my favorite ships so yeah this is one is baekyeol. if you guys are interested in reading the other ships then feel free to check them out also!
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed that quick little fluffy oneshot ~ not sure if you've read the other stories in this valentines special but since i was writing 7 different stories for 7 different ships i really wanted to switch it up for each fic so yeah hopefully you guys enjoyed the structure of this ?? it was different and i thought itd be a fun little quick read :)) (and i hope you guys can see the photos! thought were a cute add on~)
> 
> if you haven't read any of the missed connections from craigslist i suggest you do, theyre very entertaining lmao. 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
